Kanon (song)
Kanon is the first track of Mamoru Miyano's single Kanon, released on April 10, 2013. The song was used as the opening theme for the anime Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji Love 2000%. Lyrics Kanji = 遥かな想い 静寂の丘で すべての愛を… 「残酷な世界に震えないで…」 幾千の言葉よりも歌のKissを 何かを捨て去ってもいい(Swear to you) この瞬間に生きる(Hold my hand) 君の為に 僕の為に 飛び立つ覚悟を今…共に 「さあ、行こうか」 愛しい君のVoice 強い衝動になり 夢の疾走あるがままに シンクロしてゆく鼓動 Ah奇蹟を超え (Feel your song)地上の星 (Feel my song)彼方の夢 まだ見ぬ未来に届くまで 歌を奏でよう 真実の光に怯えていた 余りにも遠く高く眩しすぎて 誰にも言えない孤独(No more crying) 癒えることのない渇き(Save my heart) 君と出会い 僕のままに そう生きてゆくことを誓うよ この胸焦がすような君のVoice 重ね合う旋律 夢の共鳴 永久に響け デジャヴュみたいな感覚 今日を知ってた (Feel your love)希望の花 (Feel my love)無限の虹 想いを今確かめ合って ひとつになろう 星は空を待っている 夢になりたがっている 花のように咲ける日は来る 虹はその日の僕らを待つ 飛び立つ覚悟を今…共に 「さあ、行こうか」 愛しい君のVoice 強い衝動になり 夢の疾走あるがままに シンクロしてゆく鼓動 Ah奇蹟を超え (Feel your song)地上の星 (Feel my song)彼方の夢 まだ見ぬ未来に届くまで 歌を奏でよう 繋がる想い 輝きの丘で… |-| Rōmaji = harukana omoi seijaku no oka de subete no ai o... "zankokuna sekai ni furuenaide…" ikusen no kotoba yori mo uta no Kiss o nanika o sutesatte mo ii (Swear to you) kono shunkan ni ikiru (Hold my hand) kimi no tame ni boku no tame ni tobitatsu kakugo o ima.. tomoni "saa, ikou ka" itoshii kimi no Voice tsuyoi shoudou ni nari yume no shisso aruga mama ni SHINKURO shite yuku kodou Ah kiseki o koe (Feel your song) chijou no hoshi (Feel my song) kanata no yume mada minu mirai ni todoku made uta o kanadeyou shinjitsu no hikari ni obieteita amarini mo tooku takaku mabushi sugite darenimo ienai kodoku (No more crying) ieru koto no nai kawaki (Save my heart) kimi to deai boku no mama ni sou ikite yuku koto o chikau yo kono mune kogasu youna kimi no Voice kasaneau senritsu yume no kyoumei towa ni hibike DEJAVU mitaina kankaku kyou o shitteta (Feel your love) kibou no hana (Feel my love) mugen no niji omoi o ima tashikame atte hitotsu ni narou hoshi wa sora o matte iru yume ni narita gatte iru hana no you ni sakeru hi wa kuru niji wa sonohi no bokura o matsu tobitatsu kakugo o ima... tomoni "saa, ikou ka" itoshii kimi no Voice tsuyoi shoudou ni nari yume no shissou aruga mama ni SHINKURO shite yuku kodou Ah kiseki o koe (Feel your song) chijou no hoshi (Feel my song) kanata no yume mada minu mirai ni todoku made uta o kanadeyou tsunagaru omoi kagayaki no oka de... |-| English = Our memories were full of much more.. Tranquility in the hills in all the love "You don't tremble in the cruel world" The kiss in your songs than that of thousands of words. We can abandon anything (Swear to you) Living on in this moment (Hold my hand) Together... Now ready to take off for me to you "Well shall we go?" My beloved voice becoming a strong urge Scampering in a dream for what it is Ah.. Miracles going beyong the synchronized heartbeat Stars on the ground (Feel your song) Distant Dreams (Feel my song) Lets play our songs untill we reach the future not yet seen. I have been frightened by the light of truth It's radiance is too high and far Don't tell anyone of loneliness (No more crying) A thirst that doesn' go away (Save my Heart) I met you.. Vows I had lived along left. The melodies that your voice overlaps the burning in my heart A dream that echos it's resonance forever I knew today was feeling like a deja vu Flowers of Hope (Feel your love) Endless Rainbows (Feel my Love) Make sure to match your thoughts now to become one The dreams are waiting and wanting to be a star in the sky The sun blooming like the flowers that will come... The rainbow waiting for us on that day Now prepared for take-off... Together. "Well shall we go?" My beloved voice becoming a strong urge Scampering in a dream for what it is Ah.. Miracles going beyond the synchronized heartbeat Stars on the ground (Feel your song) Distant Dreams (Feel my song) Lets play our songs untill we reach the future not yet seen. Feelings that lead... Glowing in the hills. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs